<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention gone wrong by Shinedown204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535987">Detention gone wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204'>Shinedown204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Classroom Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Groping, Light Dom/sub, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A student has been quite troublesome, so Mrs. Lindell decides to have her stay to serve detention. However things don’t go exactly as planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Lindell/Celine Horsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention gone wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah Lindell, 34 years old, married, highschool teacher, long blonde hair, green eyes, 5’5ft</p>
<p>Celine Horsa, 18 years old, single and ready to mingle with anyone ;), senior at highschool, long raven hair, brown eyes, 5’7ft</p>
<p>“Miss Horsa you’ll be staying after class with me,” the sound of Mrs. Lindell’s voice echoed to the back where Celine was sitting. “Yeah, sure thing Mrs Lindell.” She said sarcastically. “What your tone with me young lady I’m already calling your parents about your disruption in class and I’ll call about your attitude too if I must.”</p>
<p>Celine simply rolled her eyes, what is the point of even trying anymore? She already got all of her credits to graduate and yet she still has to come to this hell hole.</p>
<p>After the bell rang everyone left except for Celine, She’d been in detention many times before so this was all old news to her. The sound of Mrs. Lindell’s heels clicked on the dirty floor as she made her way over to where Celine was sitting. She crossed her arms expecting her to look up at her. Celine didn’t budge and continued to idly stare at the messy whiteboard, god how can anyone take any notes when the handwriting was garbage.</p>
<p>Becoming increasingly annoyed Mrs. Lindell uncrossed her arms and slammed them down onto the desk. Celine simply smirked, “Woah Mrs. Lindell what’s up with you?”<br/>
Mrs. Lindell furrowed her brows, gritting her teeth, “Not getting enough dick is that why you’re so mad?” The absurd question caught her completely off guard so much so that she backed away with her jaw hung open.</p>
<p>She was speechless at the vulgar question. “Celine Horsa, that is completely inappropriate and none of your business!” She said furiously once she managed to recompose herself. The smirk on Celine’s face made her even more angry than she already was even though she was right, she hadn’t gotten a good fucking from her husband Patrick in 10 years but she couldn’t see herself with any other man than Patrick. </p>
<p>Celine snickers, annoying the priceless reaction from her. “Oh that is it you- you!” At this moment she wanted to let everything out on this one troublesome student, her frustrated sexlife, her built up stress, and her exhaustion. But no, she had to compose herself; it would be unprofessional of her. Taking a deep breath she let out all of her anger with one breath out.</p>
<p>“Miss Horsa, come to my desk now,” She said sternly. Celine lazily sat up from the tiny and uncomfortable chair following Mrs. Lindell to her desk. When she got there she was staring into Mrs. Lindell’s green eyes waiting for an earful, instead she offered for a compromise. “What can I do to make you stop disrupting my class?” </p>
<p>“What’s this? Do I hear Mrs. Lindell proposing a compromise?” Celine exaggerated this by cupping her ear. </p>
<p>“I don’t have time for your games, just tell me what you want and get straight to the point,” a sly smirk plastered across the senior’s face.</p>
<p>“Can it be anything?” She asked to make sure.</p>
<p>“Yes just spit it out.”</p>
<p>“I want to fuck,” She says casually. Mrs. Lindell’s reaction is priceless and she swears she could see a faint blush, “N-No, how can you even propose something like that? Never in my career has a student ever asked for such an absurd request.”</p>
<p>*Damn, she’s cute when she’s flustered*</p>
<p>“Absolutely not, now get out of my sight!”</p>
<p>“Aw, you won’t even consider it?” She says innocently.</p>
<p>“Of course not!” but the blush says otherwise.</p>
<p>Mrs. Lindell turns around to wipe the white board clean.</p>
<p>“Excuse me but I th- HEY!” She didn’t get the chance to finish when she felt a pair of hands grope her breast from behind. Even Though Celine was only taller by 2 inches even if Mrs. Lindell was in heels, she rocked her hips against her plump ass feeling herself getting hard.</p>
<p>“I know you need this Mrs. Lindell, let me help.” Her voice was low and sultry, she buried her face in her neck kissing and sucking it. She felt her shiver at the contact, “and don’t try to deny it I know you like this.” It was true it felt good to have her breast be treated roughly and have her neck receive attention not even Patrick would do that to her.</p>
<p>When she felt Celine bite harshly on her neck that was sure to leave a hickey she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Celine smirked smugly, her dick now fully erect and just begging to be set free. Mrs. Lindell felt the cock throb through Celine’s pants and stiffened. “Hm, you can feel my dick can you? I bet you want it.” Yes, yes she did she wanted to be fucked she wanted it so badly she couldn’t wait anymore, impatient Sarah rubbed her ass against Celine’s cock. “Woah Mrs. Lindell, I never knew you had this side to you.” She teased playfully.</p>
<p>“Ughhh.” Was all she responded with, “If you’re that desperate I’ll give you what you want, what you need.” Celine’s tone was seductive and playful. Swiftly Celine turned Sarah to face her and didn’t hesitate to kiss her, her tongue passing right through Sarah’s  mouth. She moans letting herself be taken. On the other hand she feels guilty and ashamed, even if Patrick could never fulfil her needs he was funny, kind and always there for her. A year spilled from her eyes which she quickly wiped away. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Patrick…” she thought to herself as she fell deeper into lust and desire. She jumped when she felt Celine slap her ass and firmly grip it.<br/>
“Such a nice ass.”</p>
<p>They pull away from the kiss, Celine slides her pants and boxers down releasing a sigh as her dick is released out of its prison. Embarrassingly Sarah wipes drool from lips at the mere sight of Celine dick, it was bigger than Patrick’s that’s for sure. She found herself being pushed back into the whiteboard and she used a knee to spread her legs apart. Celine reaches under Sarah’s skirt to pull down her panties.</p>
<p>Celine pounces on Sarah sucking on her neck as she rubs the tip of her cock against her needy pussy. “Ngh uhhh…” a needy whine escapes Sarah. Celine is more than happy to give as she finally pushes herself in, she gets caught off guard at how wet and tight she is. “Ugh, f-fuck your pussy feels so damn good,” Celine unbuttons Sarah’s white blouse exposing the black lacy bra. </p>
<p>Her hands dart to play with the hard nipples. Sarah releases a high pitched yelp she didn’t know she could make as her nipples get played with. She’s being a bit too loud so Celine muffled many of her moans by capturing Sarah back into another deep kiss. Her thrusts are slow but hard pushing Sarah’s body up a little bit every time. Celine lifts one of Sarah’s legs up to get a better angle that’ll allow her to go deeper.</p>
<p>“You like being treated rough don’t ya?” She whispered into her ear, “mmm yes, yes I do.” Her voice is needy and submissive. She wasn’t expecting Celine to suddenly pick up the pace so she yelps and the sudden erratic thrusts. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth as she feels her student’s cock penetrate deep into her; she swears it’s getting bigger and harder.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna breed this milf pussy. I’m gonna mark it as mine and no one else can have it, not even your husband.” Sarah quite liked the sound of that she wanted to be marked and breeded by such a delicious cock. “Yes, hah… hah breed me.” </p>
<p>“As you wish…” Celine dumps her cum inside Sarah moaning out loudly as Sarah squirts on the cock inside her. Both of them are panting heavily still trying to recover from their climaxes. Slowly Celine withdraws her cock from the throbing sex wishing she didn’t.</p>
<p>She grabs a few tissues from Sarah’s desk and cleans herself before pulling her pants back up. She heads for the door but takes one look back smirking as she sees Sarah leaning against the whiteboard struggling to button up her blouse. </p>
<p>“Next time I’ll let you suck on it okay.”</p>
<p>“Th-That would be wonderful.” </p>
<p>After Celine left Sarah felt a huge pang of guilt, she couldn’t believe she just did that and with her student too. She buried her face into her palms sobbing, “oh Patrick oh I’m so sorry I’m such a disloyal wife.” But she needed Celine’s cock as much as she would hate herself for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since that day Mrs. Lindell would always keep Celine after class even if she didn’t do anything just so she could get fucked and dominated again by a young girl with a cock. She would never forgive herself for it but she needed the cock more.</p>
<p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>